


Destiny

by icandrawamoth



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, Pre-Series, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 19:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11259048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Yuuri will never forget that first day when Minako suggested he try skating, and he'll never stop being grateful for her.





	Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> For fan_flashworks prompt "toes."

When Minako suggests he try figure skating, Yuuri is hesitant at first. He already knows everyone in his ballet class, his teacher, how things work there, and even if she claims it'll be similar, skating will be something new. The thought makes him anxious.

But he also trusts Minako to know what might be good for him, so he agrees to dip his toe in, just to test it out. He goes to Ice Castle Hasetsu and meets his new teacher and the kids in his class. A girl named Yuuko refuses to take no for an answer in making friends, so at least he's not completely alone. And she defends him from the teasing he sometimes gets, so he appreciates that.

Yuuri is pleased to find out how quickly he starts to pick up skating skills, and in no time at all he's moving backward and forward, spinning gracefully across the ice. He's blindsided but so happy at how much he loves it – it seems he never feels more alive than when he's skimming across the ice.

His life changes after that. He learns more about the sport and the other competitors. Yuuko tells him about Victor Nikiforov for the first time. The rest, as they say, is history, but he'll never forget that first day when Minako suggested he try skating, and he'll never stop being grateful for her.


End file.
